24 hours
by Lady-Miku-Akai
Summary: When you get dared to stay in a woods where a dark sorcere lives a lot can go wrong. Especially on the night of a full moon. Will Reita survive or will he fall prey to the dark sorcer's evil charm? Find out inside. ReitaxUruha Seaqual: 48 hours up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinthgirl- Hey! Whats up! I decided to write another story here.

Takey- ...oh, that was my cue! Um...I her guardian spirit Takeru, or Takey for short, and her new writing partner!

LG-any who R&R

Takey- she owns nothing!

Ch. 1 Into the Forest

It was around noon, and most of the farmhands were on break. Reita was among them, and staring in disbelief at what they had just dared him to do. "You want me to what!"

"Go into the forest, we have the day off tomorrow, so it's no trouble with work." One of the other guys replied. They had all decided to test his bravery, or rather how foolish he was. It was a well know fact that the woods to the east of town were inhabited by a dark sorcerer. The only problem was Reita had too much pride to back down from the dare.

"Fine, and I'll spend the night there too!" he shouted, immediately regretting have said it. All of the others looked shocked.

"Dude are you nuts?" One of the other guys asked looking as if he were talking to a mad man. "If the sorcerer doesn't get to you during the day, he'll almost certainly get you during the night!"

"So, I don't think Reita has the guts to do as he said. He just said that so we would try to persuade him not to go in at all. Let him stay the night, he's digging his own grave." Another answered. It was set, tomorrow at sunrise Reita would enter the forest, and not return until dawn of the next morning.

A few hours later, after finishing his work, Reita decided to go visit a friend of his named Kai. Kai, though only Reita's age, had an amazing talent for white magic. He figured if anyone could give him an advantage in that woods, it would be Kai.

Kai heard a knock on his door. He set down the book he had been reading, 'An Idiots Guide to Repelling Dark Magic', and went to answer it. "Oh Reita, it's good to see you. What's the cause for such a late visit?"

"Listen Kai, I kind of got myself into a spot of trouble." Reita replied with a nervous laugh. Then continued, "The other farm hands dared me to go and spend all day tomorrow in the woods, where that "Evil Sorcerer" supposedly lives."

"What do you mean supposedly? The guy almost killed me once for breaking a spell he put on someone's daugheter!" Kai shouted. Kai was very cool tempered most of the time, so Reita knew Kai was serious about the whole Dark Sorcerer thing. "You got lucky, he rarely uses his powers during the day. Although, he does sometimes make exceptions, for certain reasons."

"Um…well actually, they're making me leave at dawn, and stay til' at least dawn." Reita added looking kind of ashamed. "I couldn't say no because they would never let me live it down."

"Reita! How could you accept a dare like that!" Kai muttered as he collapsed back onto the couch next to his book. "Let me guess, you want a charm or something to help protect you?"

"If it's at all possible, and won't trouble you too much Kai. I need some kind of edge of this guy. I mean seriously! How the hell could I make it though the night, especially since it's a full moon tomorrow." Reita pleaded almost in tears. He hadn't realized how stupid he had been, until now. There was no chance of backing out now either.

"Alright, calm down. I do have one thing that could help." Kai brought out a silver necklace from his pocket. "It's white silver. It should help to repel any spells that would do you harm, but beware, this only protects from physical harm. If here were to cast a love spell on you, or another spell that would only effect your mind, you would fall prey to it."

"Thank you so much Kai!" Reita shouted as he hugged his friend affectionately. Kai left as Reita returned to his home so he could pack for the next morning.

LG- . More writing while at school…

Reita-R&R

Next chapter: Find out who the dark sorcerer is. Will Reita make it out alive?


	2. Chapter 2

LadyMiku-Hey everyone, Takey and I are back with a new chapter, since my friend Heather is Holding my art hostage…I've got to update fast.

Takeru- You're just mad because she's making you write, before she'll draw you and Uruha

LadyMiku-Shut it! Slaps duck tape over Takey's mouth I don't wanna write smut, that's all. Well anyway, R&R

Ch.2 Dawns first light

It had been a long and sleepless night for Reita. He saw on the horizon the first rays of light. He sighed and gathered his things preparing to leave. Before leaving his room he checked to make sure he had the necklace Kai had given him on. The small delicate cross round his neck glowed in the dim lighting. Sighing once more he headed out.

After he entered the woods the day flew quickly as he wandered around, he was looking for a place to stay the night safely. It was a fact, there was none. So his best hope for the night would be to stop where ever he was and camp.

It had been quite some time since anyone had had the guts and the stupidity to go into his woods. Uruha laughed as he watched the boy running around trying to find a place to stay. Originally he had just planed to make an example out of him and kill him, but after a while he changes his mind. He hadn't messed with someone in a long time and he wanted to have some fun.

It was getting late, and the sun was beginning to set. Uruha sighed in content as he sat in his library looking through books, choosing which spells he would use. He had already tried a few spells on the boy, ones that would cause something that would physically effect him, and none of them had worked. It was then he decide he would put a love charm on the boy. Make him so desperately attached, he would never want to leave. He departed for his chambers, he wanted to look his best when his new pet would arrive.

Reita was looking around, glancing at his watch he saw it was nearly seven in the evening. The first stars were beginning to appear on the eastern horizon, then he noticed what looked like a large house. As he drew closer he saw it was actually a mansion, he could see in the windows. The inside was lavishly decorated, and tastefully so, it seemed so warm and inviting. He was screwed if he remained outside for the night, so he rang the doorbell. At first no one answered, after a few minuets the door opened. The person who had answered was obviously a servant of some kind. "Stay here, I'll fetch my master."

Reita looked around the house. There was a large picture of a young man, he looked about 20 and had a seductive smile on his face. He was laying on a couch draped in red velvet, and was wearing all black. The most interesting thing about the photo though, in Reita's mind was that he was wearing shorts that were exposing his creamy pale thighs. Some one cleared their throat, he whipped around, all he could do was stare.

Lady-Miku-Cliff hanger

Takey-laughing evilly in background

Lady-Miku-I have a feeling the rating is going to go up in the next chapter or two


	3. Chapter 3

Lady-Miku- Hehe writing again…at school

Takey- You hit writers block on Heather's story didn't you?

Lady-Miku-…Yeah…This is my main fic until that goes away Oh! By the way, here's an example of what I'm somewhat trying to get you to picture Uruha like.

http://i273. was shocked; standing at the top of the steps was the man from the picture. He smiled at Reita and began to walk towards him. Reita knew it was impolite to stare, but he couldn't help it. His body was so lean and graceful; he had a slightly feminine look, but also a air of command. He seemed to be too perfect to be human, then it hit Reita, he was in the home of the Dark Sorcerer himself.

"So I see you've stumbled upon my home." He said his golden eyes meeting Reita's blue ones. Reita suddenly found, he couldn't look away, he almost stopped breathing, and everything around him seemed to freeze.

Uruha smiled, everything was going according to his plan. Already the boy couldn't take his eyes off of him. Uruha smiled as he walked up to Reita. "I Er…uh… I'm Reita, I kind of got lost in the woods, and I was wondering if you had a spare room that I could stay the night in?" Reita stuttered as the other moved closer to him, he was now close enough that their bodies were almost touching.

"Lost you say? You do know how dangerous my woods are, don't you?" His voice had a slight purr to it as he whispered the words in Reita's ear. "Tell me the truth, why are you here?"

"My friends made me." Reita replied without thinking. Then it hit him, he was less than five inches away from the most feared person in the village. Still even more shocking was nothing had happened to him…yet. "My apologies for this whole mess, if you let me go, I'll leave now."

"Ah, let me guess. They would never let you live it down if you didn't?" Uruha replied turning with a small chuckle. "It's funny how a brush with danger can really snap things into perspective, isn't it Reita?"

"Yeah it…Wait! How do you know my name?" Reita could only stare as the other turned back around and smiled at him.

"I know much more than you think." He replied, beckoning Reita to follow him. "It's Uruha, my name is Uruha."

Reita seemed more than a little shocked. He had just been thinking about what the dark sorcerer's name might have been. Could Uruha read minds, this was going to be a lot harder to get out of than he though.

"Yes, actually I can read your mind. Of course if you want to know my real name, it's going to take a lot more than that to find it out." Uruha added with a smile, having an idea that would make this all the more fun for him, and all the more challenging to Reita. "I'll make you a deal, if before twenty-four hours it up, you find out my real name, your free to go. If not, you stay here with me, forever. Begin!" Behind him a clock appeared in mid-air. It had twenty-four numbers around the edge.

"I suppose it's too late to just leave." Reita asked meekly looking at Uruha's seductive golden eyes. Uruha nodded looking at him intently, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You know, you should consider your self lucky, normally I don't play games like thing, but you looked like you would make things a lot less dull around here." Uruha chuckled gently titling up Reita's chin and pulling him into a kiss. Reita was in shock when Uruha let go of him. "Here your room is this way; dinners in half an hour, there are some clean cloths for you to change into." He opened the door to a lavishly decorated room the size of Reita's apartment at home. Reita entered and looked around, there was a large bed draped with blood red satin sheets, he dumped his pack on the floor, and sat on it. It was unbelievably comfortable, and then he reminded himself that everything here was most likely enchanted by some means. There was a door, that he guessed lead off to a bathroom, he opened it, and found he was right. He was shocked that someone, by themselves no less lived in this kind of luxury. He decide to get cleaned up, since he had better start trying to find out what Uruha's real name was at dinner. This was going to be a trying twenty four hours.

Lady-Miku-For some reason, this story is really easy to write

Aya- Probably because you know have three muses working with you

Swift-nodding


	4. Chapter 4

Lady-Miku- I have a feeling this story is going to be going to a hig

Lady-Miku- I have a feeling this story is going to be going to a higher rating.

Takey- yeah, most likely

As soon as he was cleaned up there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see one of the maids standing there. "My master requests that you come dine with him, I'll be escorting you to the dining room." Reita followed her into a large room that had a table in it, at the head of the table Uruha was already seated, and looked as if he were waiting for someone.

"Glad to see you decided to join me Reita. It's so dull around here with no one to talk to." Uruha said as Reita took a seat next to him. Uruha took a sip of his champagne and continued. "I hope you enjoy it here, because no one ever wins against me."

Reita stopped, and looked at him. "Is your name anything normal? Or is it more unique like mine?"

"It's defiantly not a name humans would consider normal." He replied, looking over at Reita intently. "Your name is very unique to you, even if you lied to me earlier Akira. If you stop lying things would be a lot easier for you. I'll find them out eventually, whether you want me too or not."

"Could you stop doing that? It's weird having someone in you head, and I never, I mean never, go by Akira. Akira was my father not me." Reita replied with a glare. "I had my own reasons for changing my name, and the Akira Suzuki I was no longer exists."

"You've had a rough past, I know, I've watched you many times. Fighting for you freedom, barely getting by. You've suffered a lot, and all you have to do is give up, and stay with me, and your life would be so much easier." Uruha looked at him as one of the servants brought their food and some champagne for Reita. Uruha smiled knowing exactly what was mixed with the champagne.

Reita seemed a little shocked at the offer. He was grateful that Uruha hadn't killed him, and even gave him a chance to go home, damn his pride, he wouldn't give in to him, even if he was gorgeous. Reita had a feeling that Uruha would make him a slave just like the others he saw walking around. "I-I-I can't, Kai and Aoi will worry about me if I say, and they're enough of a family to make me want to go back." Reita replied looking him in the eyes, seeing him slightly hurt. "I mean, I-I just can't especially after you almost killed Kai."

"Kai, you mean the boy that's a white mage? Him?" Uruha asked a little confused knocking over Reita's glass of champagne, not wanting him to fall under the spell just yet. Reita nodded, bowing his head, seeming slightly scared. "Yes, I remember now…I had a good reason though. He broke a spell on my younger brother's girlfriend that stopped her from falling in love with other people."

"Kai said you had a love charm on her." Reita mumbled looking the other direction. Uruha just laughed.

"I suppose you could call it that," He replied with a small shrug, then added. "It's in the past, I'd nearly forgotten about it, Magic users are always a lot older than we look. I'm actually nearing my 500th birthday. When Kai and I last fought, it was over 100 years ago, so it has been a long time."

Reita thought for a moment, then looked at Uruha suspiciously. "How can I trust you?" Leaning over to Reita, Uruha grabbed him and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Reita was shocked for a moment, suddenly regaining his wits tried to push the other off of him. After what seemed like ages to Reita, Uruha finally let go of Reita. Uruha smiled at Reita giving him a look that was as if to say, you know you liked it. "W-what the hell was that about?!"

Uruha just settled back in his chair and shrugged. "Hm? I don't know, perhaps it was an impulse, or perhaps it's something more." He replied looking relaxed, Reita stared, how could he act as if nothing had happened. He had stolen Reita's first kiss, and now he had kissed him yet again. "Ah, I see. Your mad because that was your first real kiss. What a shame, I would think you would have had people just begging to be in a relationship with you. Oh! Wait that's right you're poor, and almost all human women marry for money. Of course, I'm not saying our women don't it's just a lot less common, as well as the fact Mage's frown upon doing things for money or status."

"Wait, then why?" Reita began, before Uruha caught him off.

"I came from a very wealthy family, and when my parents passed away I inherited everything, except for a few things that rightfully should have belonged to my brother." Uruha looked over at Reita and smiled.

Lady-Miku-Okay

Takey-you're drawing this out

Lady-Miku-Yep


	5. Chapter 5

Lady-Miku- Well, here is the next chapter of 24 hours

Takey- things are just going to get more interesting from here on out

Aya-she owns nothing

Reita looked at him feeling sympathy, mixed with suspicion for Uruha. "How long has it been since they passed away?" He asked looking over to see for the first time, actual emotion on Uruha's face. He looked about to cry. "I mean we can not talk about it if it's that bad."

"You don't get it do you? You're grandfather was the one who killed them during the witch trials in the village. You so called friend Kai, he turned us in. I managed to escape, but my parents and brother were caught." Uruha almost whispered, then he rose from the table. "I-I don't feel like talking anymore tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm not like them, not at all." Reita replied as Uruha was about to walk out the door. Uruha turned to look back at him.

"Prove it to me, prove to me your different. I learned from experience, you can't trust someone's word alone." Uruha turned back around and began to walk out the door. Reita ran after him and grabbed his wrist. Uruha turned giving him a confused look, then Reita did the one thing he could think of. He stood on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips against Uruha's, sure Reita was a little nervous, but maybe, just maybe some trust could be built between the two of them.

After a few seconds Reita pulled away. "I-uh Sorry..." He replied taking his chance to duck off into his room. Suddenly he felt his body freeze in mid-motion, then he realized he wasn't wearing Kai's cross. "Um..."

"Don't be sorry, I rather liked it. It makes me think of some of my relationships when I was younger." Uruha replied still holding on to Reita's wrist. He pulled Reita into another kiss, this one was more passionate and forceful than the one he had given Uruha. He was a little shocked, but after a moment he began to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck as to deepen their kiss. Reita felt Uruha's tongue brush his bottom lip, still unsure of what he was feeling Reita pulled back. Uruha looked confused as well as worried. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine," Reita replied quickly with a fake smile trying to hide his insecurities and fears from Uruha. "It's nothing really."

"Liar," Uruha muttered pulling him off into a side room that must have been a parlor of some sort. He sat down and pulled Reita onto his lap, Reita quickly stood up and tried to walk away but Uruha pulled him back on the couch. "Now tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

"It's just stupid, forget about it." Reita replied not wanting to say how he was torn between going home and staying with Uruha.

"Tell me, so if it's something I did I'll be able to fix it." Uruha responded taking Reita's hand in his own and giving a slight squeeze as if to re assure Reita it was okay. "Please tell me."

"Alright, it's just I'm torn between you and my friends. I'm-I just, oh geeze I can't even begin to explain how you make me feel when we're close, but then I have Aoi and Kai and their kind of like my family, so I don't want to leave them either, and I just don't know what to do." Reita explained trying to find the right words to explain what was going on for him. "In other words I want to stay, but at the same time I want to go."

"My real name is Kouyou, so your free to go home. I give up, you win Akira." He whispered letting the words slip from his lips as if in pain to say it. "I just want you to be happy now."

Reita looked over to see tears trickling down Uruha's face, it was a bit of a shock. "Could I still stay? I mean I can go visit them if I stay right?" He stared intently at Uruha who nodded looking over at him. Uruha hugged him tightly, then let go quickly as if embarrassed.

"Of course you can stay, that is if you want to…" Uruha trailed off looking up at him his soft golden eyes looking deep into Reita's. "I would love it if you did."

"Then it's settled. I suppose I should get the stuff out of my apartment though…Well we'll just deal with that tomorrow morning right?" Reita replied with a smile, as Uruha gave him a nod. "Well I suppose we should head off to bed."

The both rose and began to walk towards their respective rooms, when they reached the room where Reita was staying, Uruha spoke softly in his ear. "Goodnight, I hope you sleep well." Placing a gentle kiss on Reita's cheek he walked to the next door over and turned back to him. "If you need me my room is right next door, okay?"

Reita nodded, the smiled as he went in his own room. He quickly stripped to his boxers and fell on the bed, in a matter of about five minuets he was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady-Miku- This will be the last chapter of 24 hours before it's sequel 48 hours is started

Lady-Miku- This will be the last chapter of 24 hours before it's sequel 48 hours is started

Takey- Holy crap you actually finished a story for once!

"Reita's dead, D-E-D dead." One of the guy's said as the sat outside the forest. It was nearly noon and no sign of Reita had been seen what so ever.

"Dead is spelled D-E-A-D dumb ass." Aoi replied sitting on one of the nearby rocks, Kai was pacing around impatiently. Out of nowhere Reita just walked out of the woods. "REITA!"

Kai turned to see the other without a scratch on him. "You alive!" He ran to hug the other, throwing his arms around Reita happily. Then he noticed there was a perfume like smell on Reita's clothing. "Why do you smell like someone sprayed you with Axe?"

"Uh…long story. You see I ended up staying with the dark sorcerer, and he kinda sorta hugged me goodbye this morning er… it's still morning right?"

"Yeah, wait…he didn't try to kill you, harm you, or control you an any way shape or form?" Kai asked more than a little shocked by this fact. "So what did he say to you?"

"Well, ask him youself, he's standing right behind you." Reita replied looking over at Uruha and waving. Kai whipped round and fell on his ass.

"Nice to see you too…" Uruha muttered looking down at Kai one eyebrow raised. "You alright?" He pulled Kai to his feet with ease.

"Fine, now tell me what you did to Reita." Kai snapped looking angry at the thought of his friend being controlled. "I swear if you so much as cast a single charm on him, I swear I will hurt you so bad you'll."

"Kai, calm down. I'm perfectly fine, he didn't do anything except give me breakfast, dinner, and place to stay." Reita said with an exasperated sigh. "You need something?"

"Just came to help you get your things Rei-chan." He replied walking over and hugging Reita tightly.

"Okay then lets go. Oh by the way, he's letting me move in with him." Reita replied as they walked towards his apartment complex. "You want to eat lunch first?"

"Uh…Sure I guess." Uruha muttered walking beside him and holding his hand. Once they got inside the small flat, Uruha cleared his throat to get Reita's attention. "Reita, there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it Uru-kun?" He asked sweetly as he started to boil water for ramen.

"It's just, it will be dangerous for you, you're a human coming into the world of sorcerers and mages with no idea what's going on here. I just want you to know there's a huge risk you could be hurt or even killed." He replied softly looking up to see Reita smiling at him. "That said, if you still want stay with me I want it to be official. Reita will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" He shouted throwing his arms around Uruha's neck in a hug. In all truth's he had never been happier.


End file.
